


not the best idea (DISCONTINUED BUT MAKING ANOTHER CHATFIC AGAIN BUT WAY MORE ORGANISED AND STUFF UWU)

by trampled_flowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group chat, Hes a jerk, How Do I Tag, Human Allura (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Lance flirt??? kinda, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Venting, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge Doesn't Use Labels, Pidge Venting, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is confused (Very), Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Texting, angst???/ idk maybe hope not, chatfic, hate their dad, hopefully, idk - Freeform, lets see, probs not gonna expand on that but its there idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampled_flowers/pseuds/trampled_flowers
Summary: lance makes a group chat at like 11pm because hes stressing and chaos ensues





	1. everything changed when the fire nation attacked

**Author's Note:**

> probs obvi but username/character cheat sheet
> 
> dramaqueen: lance  
wholesomeboi: hunk  
smolchild: pidge  
mydady: shiro  
ourgoddess: allura  
mothman: keith

**Sunday 23:10**

**[dramaqueen] ** has created  **[Group Chat]** .

**[dramaqueen] ** has added:  **[wholesomeboi] ** ,  **[smolchild] ** ,  **[mydad] ** ,  **[ourgoddess] ** ,  **[mothman] ** .

**[dramaqueen] ** has renamed  **[Group Chat] ** to  **[someone plz kill me]** .

**[23:11] [mothman]: ** kill yourself im not doing the dirty work

**[23:11] [wholesomeboi]: ** lance whats wrong??? :(

**[23:12] [smolchild]: ** there are two types of people

**[23:12] [mydad]: ** its past your bedtime go to sleep kids

**[23:12] [ourgoddess]: ** there are three types of people

**[23:13] [dramaqueen]: ** there are actually 7.7 types of ppl but ok

**[23:13] [ourgoddess]: ** lance my son what is bothering you at this hour of the night????

**[23:14] [dramaqueen]: ** ,,,

**[23:14] [dramaqueen]: ** is mothman a furry???

**[23:14] [mydad]: ** …

**[23:15] [mothman]: ** yes.

**[23:15] [smolchild]: ** does that mean keiths a furry

**[23:15] [dramaqueen]: ** yes

**[23:15] [mothman]: ** no

**[23:16] [ourgoddess]: ** as riveting as that is, lance, whats actually bothering u?

**[23:16] [dramaqueen]: ** welllllllllllll

**[23:16] [dramaqueen]: ** i’m mega stressed about school tomorrow and i don’t know why???? 

**[23:17] [dramaqueen]: ** there nothing to be stressed about, i like mondays!!!! but …

**[23:17] [dramaqueen]: ** i just dont feel prepared and im pretty sure everyone in my house is asleep so i dont want to disturb anyone

**[23:17] [mothman]: ** then y did u disturb us?

**[23:17] [dramaqueen]: ** shut up keith

**[23:19] [ourgoddess]: ** lance dont worry!!! u have us!!! ignore keith!!! i know i cant change anything but i just want you to know that we’re all here for you if you want someone to talk to, vent, or just hang out with. we’re all mega supportive of you and you and your feelings matter to us and ur family, u could never annoy/disturb us with your feelings!!!

**[23:19] [dramaqueen]: ** i love u allura pls marry me

**[23:19] [ourgoddess]: ** ily2

**[23:20] [wholesomeboi]: ** lance u matter so much, ok? we all love u and idc if u spam us with texts about how ur feeling, u r valid!!!! ok?

**[23:20] [dramaqueen]: ** u guys r 2 much 4 me rn omg tysm ily all

**[23:20] [mydad]: ** we love you!

**[23:20] [ourgoddess]: ** we love u !!!!!!!

**[23:20] [wholesomeboi]: ** we love you!!! <3

**[23:20] [smolchild]: ** we love u!

**[23:20] [mothman]: ** I acknowledge ur existence (:

**[23:21] [mydad]: ** keith

**[23:21] [mothman]: ** we love you (:<

**[23:21] [dramaqueen]: ** i feel threatened

**[23:21] [dramaqueen]: ** i love it <3 <3

**[23:22] [smolchild]: ** so when’s the wedding??

**[23:22] [dramaqueen]: ** 2morrow

**[23:22] [dramaqueen]: ** nah jk

**[23:22] [dramaqueen]: ** its at the start of next year!!

**[23:23] [mothman]: ** lance u were supposed to tell them yet!!

**[23:23] [dramaqueen]: ** im sorry babe <3

**[23:23] [mothman]: ** i forgive u <3

**[23:24] [smolchild]: ** ew i hate how they get along now its weird

**[23:24] [smolchild]: ** just date already

**[23:24] [ourgoddess]: ** they might as well be dating ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**[23:25] [wholesomeboi]: ** they aren’t?

**[23:25] [smolchild]: ** good point.

**[23:26] [mydad]: ** you guys should head to bed now, you’ve school in the morning

**[23:26] [dramaqueen]: ** fine, dad.

**Monday 07:03**

**[07:03] [dramaqueen]: ** am i dead yet

**[07:03] [mothman]: ** idk why dont we test it? come over here so i can punch you

**[07:03] [ourgoddess]: ** jusT KISS ALREADY

**[07:04] [mothman]: ** dont tell me what to do, mum

**[07:04] [ourgoddess]: ** dont ‘mum’ me young man, i am your goddess! you shall bow before me!!

**[07:04] [mothman]: ** ur not the boss of me, heck off

**[07:05] [dramaqueen]: ** hey keith

**[07:05] [mothman]: ** wHAT

**[07:05] [dramaqueen]: ** what if i…

**[07:05] [dramaqueen]: ** put my..

**[07:06] [dramaqueen]: ** minecraft bed..

**[07:06] [dramaqueen]: ** next to urs…

**[07:06] [dramaqueen]: ** haha just kidding

**[07:06] [dramaqueen]: ** unless…?

**[07:07] [mothman]: ** ur a man after my own heart

**[07:07] [smolchild]: ** you guys are so much worse when together

**[07:07] [dramaqueen]: ** pREPARE FOR TROUBLE

**[07:07] [mothman]: ** AND MAKE IT DOUBLE

**[07:08] [dramaqueen]: ** TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION

**[07:08] [mothman]: ** TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION

**[07:08] [dramaqueen]: ** TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE

**[07:08] [mothman]: ** TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE

**[07:09] [dramaqueen]: ** JESSIE

**[07:09] [mothman]: ** JAMES

**[07:09] [dramaqueen]: ** TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT

**[07:09] [mothman]: ** SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT

**[07:10] [ourgoddess]: ** couple goals tho??? get me someone like that

**[07:10] [smolchild]: ** lance is worse with keith than matt and i hate it so much

**[07:10] [dramaqueen]: ** he brings out the worst of me <33

**[07:10] [mothman]: ** aw <3

**[07:11] [mydad]: ** can you guys just,,

**[07:11] [mydad]: ** get ready for school?

**[07:11] [mothman]: ** no one asked dad

**[07:11] [dramaqueen]: ** daaaad ur in embarrassing me

**[07:12] [ourgoddess]: ** is this some weird incest stuff

**[07:12] [dramaqueen]: ** we’re adopted its fine

**[07:12] [smolchild]:** ew

**[07:13] [dramaqueen]: ** ur ew :(

**[07:13] [smolchild]: ** thats all you could think off? wow ur insult game is slacking

**[07:13] [dramaqueen]: ** heck off :(

**[07:13] [mothman]: ** wow ur such a bully pidge ):

**[07:14] [mydad]: ** how do i leave

**[07:14] [ourgoddess]: ** you dont

**[07:14] [mydad]: ** nvm found it

**[mydad]** has left  **[someone plz kill me]** .

**[07:14] [smolchild]: ** hOW?

**[07:14] [mothman]: ** you can do that???? 

**[07:14] [ourgoddess]: ** hOw ThE hEcK

**[07:15] [dramaqueen]: ** its a glitch in matrix forget about it ok? okkkkkkk

**[dramaqueen] ** has added  **[mydad] ** to  **[someone plz kill me]** .

**[07:15] [mydad]: ** why can i never escape

**[07:15] [smolchild]: ** how do you leave dad?

**[07:15] [mydad]: ** you cant

**[07:16] [smolchild]: ** u just did :(

**[07:16] [mydad]: ** you cant

**[07:16] [smolchild]: ** did lance blackmail u or something?

**[07:16] [mydad]: ** no

**[07:17] [mothman]: ** thats a yes

**[07:17] [dramaqueen]: ** no

**[07:17] [ourgoddess]: ** another yes

**[07:18] [wholesomeboi]: ** i checked my phone’s percentage and the notifications a blown up from this chat thanks guys

**[07:18] [dramaqueen]: ** sorry hunk :(

**[07:18] [ourgoddess]: ** sorry hunk :((

**[07:18] [smolchild]: ** sorry hunk! :c

**[07:18] [mydad]: ** we’re sorry hunk! 

**[07:19] [mothman]: ** sorry hunk ):

**[07:19] [wholesomeboi]: ** ty :)

**[07:19] [wholesomeboi]: ** btw listen to shiro and get ready instead of texting pls

**[07:19] [dramaqueen]: ** o yh

**Monday 8:29**

**[8:29] [dramaqueen]: ** hey keith where tHE HECK ARE YOU

**[8:29] [dramaqueen]: ** ITS AN EMERGENCY

**[8:29] [smolchild]: ** lance lost his boyfriend

**[8:29] [mothman]: ** fianc é* but ok

**[8:29] [mothman]: ** whats up

**[8:29] [dramaqueen]: ** kEITH HURRY UP PIDGE AND HUNK LEFT FOR THEIR FORM CLASS AND IM ALL ALONE IN MINE YOUR RUINING MY REPUTATION

**[8:30] [mothman]: ** what reputation?

**[8:30] [smolchild]: ** thats not at all an emergency, and you’re*

**[8:30] [dramaqueen]: ** YES IT IS HECK OFF PIDGE KEITH HURRY UP IM BORED AND ALONE PEOPLE ARE LOOKING ME WEIRDLY

**[8:30] [mothman]: ** okok im nearly there chill

**[8:30] [dramaqueen]: ** tHaNK YoU

**[8:31] [mothman]: ** living up to your username as always

**[8:31] [dramaqueen]: ** always <33


	2. theyre still alive and popping apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently

**Monday 15:00**

**[15:00] [dramaqueen]: ** iM FREEEEEE

**[15:00] [mothman]: ** not for long

**[15:00] [dramaqueen]: ** ;)) ?

**[15:00] [smolchild]: ** lANCE THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE

**[15:00] [dramaqueen]: ** u r not innocent ok u dont count

**[15:00] [smolchild]: ** i meant shiro but ok then heck u

**[15:01] [mydad]: ** i am dISGUSTED, i am reVOLTED, i dediCATE MY ENTIRE LIFE TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR ALLURA ALTEA AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?

**[15:01] [ourgoddess]: ** finally the respect i deserve

**[15:01] [dramaqueen]: ** wait no allura ily

**[15:01] [ourgoddess]: ** ily2 lance <33

**[15:01] [mydad]: ** jUsT bEcaUsE iM a lEaP bAbY dOesNt MeAn i hAvE tHe MeNtAL aNd PhYsiCaL aGe oF a SiX yEaR oLd

**[15:02] [smolchild]: ** i mean yeah thats lance so

**[15:02] [mothman]: ** dang you bet me to it

**[15:02] [dramaqueen]:** i feel bullied

**[15:02] [mothman]: ** ok you may not have the mental age of a 6yr old but that doesnt mean u are more sane and less of a mess than us

**[15:02] [mydad]: ** youre right

**[15:02] [mothman]: ** im screenshotting this (‘:

**[15:02] [mydad]: ** but can you guys stop bullying me about my birthday :(

**[15:03] [smolchild]: ** no

**[15:03] [dramaqueen]: ** no

**[mydad] ** has added  **[mathematics.holt] ** to  **[someone plz kill me] ** .

**[15:04] [smolchild]: ** nO

**[15:04] [mothman]: ** nO

**[15:04] [mathematics.holt]: ** 1st of all title = mood 2 of all r00d 3rd of all shiro, shut up ur like 6

**[15:04] [mathematics.holt]: ** also keefie why r u saying no :’(

**[15:04] [dramaqueen]: ** hes jealous of our relationship :’(

**[15:04] [mathematics.holt]: ** so sad :’( never had a chance with u

**[15:05] [mothman]: ** lance i thought you loved me.. )))’;

**[15:05] [mothman]: ** we were going to get married ));

**[15:05] [mathematics.holt]: ** wAiT WhAt

**[15:05] [mathematics.holt]: ** he proposed to me???

**[15:05] [mothman]: ** me too!!!! )’:<

**[15:05] [mathematics.holt]: ** which means..

**[15:06] [dramaqueen]: ** ,,,

**[15:06] [mothman]: ** YoU LyInG cHeAtInG ScUmBaG

**[15:06] [mathematics.holt]: ** i LoVeD YoU!!! yOu dOnT dEsErVe Us!! >:(((

**[15:06] [dramaqueen]: ** i-i’m so sorry-

**[15:06] [mothman]: ** i dont want to hear it!!

**[15:07] [mathematics.holt]: ** come on, keefie, let’s go >:(

**[15:07] [mydad]: ** that was…

**[15:07] [smolchild]: ** dramatic?

**[15:07] [ourgoddess]: ** an emotional rollercoaster soap opera and/or fanfiction?

**[15:07] [mydad]: ** i was going to say intense but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ that works too

**[15:08] [smolchild]: ** ok but all together, those 3? I hate them

**[15:08] [ourgoddess]: ** dont u hate everyone?

**[15:08] [smolchild]: ** irrelevant. 

  
  


**[15:13] [dramaqueen]: ** wait when did i propose to matt

**[15:13] [mathematics.holt]: ** shshsh u did i promise

**[15:13] [dramaqueen]: ** that doesnt very convincing 

**[15:13] [mydad]: ** hes causing chaos bc thats just what he does

**[15:14] [dramaqueen]: ** matt stop ruining my relationships u kno im2 good 4 u si u ssettled for shrio

**[15:14] [mathematics.holt]: ** shrio

**[15:14] [mothman]: ** shrio

**[15:14] [smolchild]: ** shrio

**[15:14] [ourgoddess]: ** shrio

**[15:14] [wholesome boi]: ** shrio

**[15:15] [dramaqueen]: ** hUnK?????///???? :::::;;;;::::::::::((((((((((99999((((((((999(99

**[15:15] [dramaqueen]: ** i knew keffie woukd betray vjmne but you?/?>/ hunk??/ my bri? 

**[15:15] [dramaqueen]: ** also stop vullying my tpos ur opinion is nt valid

**[15:15] [mothman]: ** but whta if my opinion was that ur cute

**[15:16] [dramaqueen]: ** thats not an opinin thats a fact

**[15:16] [dramaqueen]: ** so keefie is out wedding still on since i didnt actually propose to matt

**[15:16] [mothman]: ** no i left u for kevin

**[15:16] [dramaqueen]: ** whis kevin?????? :OOO

**[15:16] [mothman]: ** no one u should worry ur pretty little head about

  
  


**[DIRECT MESSAGES] urnotmydad > keith**

**[15:17] [urnotmydad]: ** can i ask you something

**[15:17] [keith]: ** yh sure shoot

**[15:17] [urnotmydad]: ** keith

**[15:17] [urnotmydad]: ** we’ve talked about this

**[15:17] [keith]: ** kghtkrgkujrehgk u kno thats not whT I NMEABNFR

**[15:17] [urnotmydad]: ** i have no idea what that says so ill ignore it

**[15:17] [urnotmydad]: ** its just, you act differently with lance and i wanted to ask why?

**[15:17] [urnotmydad]: ** like not bad different, its nice to see you so happy and close with someone but

**[15:17] [urnotmydad]: ** you dont act like that around anyone else so why?

**[15:19] [keith]: ** lance just makes me happy so i like to play along i dont know sorry

**[15:19] [urnotmydad]: ** you dont need to answer with anything else, keith, its fine. Im just glad youve found someone who makes you happy

**[15:19] [keith]: ** thanks shito

**[15:19] [keith]: ** that was an accident but idc i stand by it

**[15:19] [urnotmydad]: ** rude

  
  


**Monday 17:42**

**[GROUP CHAT: someone plz kill me]**

**[17:42] [dramaqueen]: ** sleepover my place saturday whos up

**[17:42] [dramaqueen]: ** invitations to all bc my parents r chill

**[17:42] [wholesomeboi]: ** of course!!!

**[17:42] [mathematics.holt]: ** obvi bby <33

**[17:42] [dramaqueen]: ** matt stopppp we both have bfs :( </3

**[17:42] [mathematics.holt]: ** :(

**[17:42] [smolchild]: ** if theres food im there

**[17:42] [ourgoddess]: ** yES LANCE PLS DO MY MAKEUP

**[17:42] [dramaqueen]: ** oF COURSE I WILL KWEEN !!!

**[17:42] [mydad]: ** you guys? all in the same room? chaos 

**[17:42] [mydad]: ** ill be there

**[17:42] [mothman]: ** im still mad at u about cheating but k

**[17:43] [dramaqueen]: ** yay !! this wikl be so fun (:<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes im back and writing ooc klance text fics  
motivation whos she never heard of her  
but im mega bored nad need a stress relief so yh expect more bc i love writinfg this fic


	3. minecraft weddings and my loud laptop fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [07:50] [dramaqueen]: mY LAPTOP FAN IS SO LOUD OMG SHUT UP NO O NE CARES FAM  
[07:50] [mothman]: ,,  
[07;50] [mothman]: u good?  
[07:50] [dramaqueen]: no  
[07:50] [mothman]: ah understandable have a nice day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

**Tuesday 07:49**

**[07:49] [dramaqueen]: ** i have a double period with iverson today ewww

**[07:49] [mothman]: ** ^

**[07:49] [smolchild]: ** lol

**[07:49] [dramaqueen]: ** :(

**[07:49] [mothman]: ** :(

**[07:50] [dramaqueen]: ** mY LAPTOP FAN IS SO LOUD OMG SHUT UP NO O NE CARES FAM

**[07:50] [mothman]: ** ,,

**[07;50] [mothman]: ** u good?

**[07:50] [dramaqueen]: ** no

**[07:50] [mothman]: ** ah understandable have a nice day

**[07:50] [dramaqueen]: ** you too bb <3

**[GROUP CHAT: the cool kids (everyone but lance)]**

  
  


**[07:50] [mothman]: ** ahhhhhhhH

**[07:51] [mathemattics holt]: ** break up withhim

**[07:52] [mothman]: ** no

**[DIRECT MESSAGES: dramaqueen >> mothman]**

**[07:53] [mothman]: ** lance

**[07:53] [mothman]: ** can i ask you smth

**[07:53] [dramaqueen]: ** lol sure what

**[07:53] [mothman]: ** it’s serious

**[07:53] [dramaqueen]: ** oh?

**[07:53] [dramaqueen]: ** ok what is it??

**[07:54] [mothman]: ** lance sanchez…

**[07:54] [mothman]: ** will you be my minecraft boyfriend?

**[07:55] [dramaqueen]: ** omg

**[07:55] [dramaqueen]: ** YES!!! UWU

**[07:55] [mothman]: ** nvm im breaking up with you already

**[07:55] [dramaqueen]: ** NO

**[07:56] [dramaqueen]: ** but is that all you wanted to ask??

**[07:56] [mothman]: ** yeah dw nothings happening

**[07:56] [dramaqueen]: ** oh ok

  
  


**[GROUP CHAT: someone plz kill me]**

**[07:58] [dramaqueen]: ** btw keefie and mines wedding has been moved to to christmas eve on my nminceraft server l0v3rb0i.minehut.gg

**[08:01] [smolchild]: ** what the fguck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk im bored and sick and in pain and i want to write this one story but idk howto write so im here  
ive changed it so its on discord now i actually have it and theyre n00bs like me so (:  
ive joined a discord cult similar to this one so maybe more updates sincde inspo or smth??
> 
> subscribble my utubz plz; https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQt8GkQzTGEb3yF0sNXnr6A?

**Author's Note:**

> my second attempt at a chatfic ,,  
i like the style better and i think its funnier but what do i know?  
thank y'all for reading this, have a nice day (:🤠


End file.
